Alone
by ravemastaj
Summary: Naruto runs away from Konoha after hearing about what he is. He meets a certain redhead, and if I say more, it's a whole load of spoilers of my story! Read! I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to dedicate this new story to the beginning of chapter 11 of the manga series of Naruto. The picture of Naruto with the bird and the whole lotta weapons is the main description of Naruto in this fic. Oh, and one last thing. I base all my stories off the first chapter of the series. But, in the end, they all make a different turn. Especially this one, which I just thought up. Hope you like it!

Orochimaru: And if you don't, I'll eat your children!

Kyuubi: I second the motion!

Naru:I third!

-Others stare-

Naru:What? I'm just trying to fit in!

O...K...ON WITH THE FIC!

He stood on a ridge overlooking a village in the Stone Country, gazing down on the first sight of civilization he had seen in a month. It was difficult to navigate in the mountainous terrain of this country, it wasn't named for rocks without reason. Which brought us to the observer, who was for at least this short moment, staring down with obvious glee, rubbing his growling tummy with his one free hand, while the other held onto the steel string that had kunai and shuriken hanging on it, slung over his shoulder.

He soon realized standing about 100 yards above a town wasn't as good as being in one, and being the hyperactive idiot that he is, he slid down the side of the ridge, and was met by boulders, shrubs, a cactus, and whatever else that got stuck to his already torn and marred jacket. Upon reaching the bottom, aside from the scratches he had received, he also was given some odd looks from the people here. It was obvious that not many kids in this area were prone to falling down cliffs and generally being disturbers of the peace. But, aside from the stares of meandering pedestrians, he was a ghost on the edge of the world. Nobody from his hometown could ever track him here, and who would think that he would go to the desolate northwest of the continent? Especially in that tacky orange sweater of his? Back to the mission at hand.

A quick inspection of the place told the wayward ninja that this place was well fortified, had general food stores, and lodging for weary wandering souls. This was all that the blonde needed. Within just a few hours, Naruto Uzumaki had bought 10 cups of instant ramen, a room in a seedy hotel, and a sense of peace. Which is to say, he met up with some guys he heard about and bought a small brick of opium.(1) The dealers gave him a glance and laughed, until he flashed a wad of cash he had stolen a while back. Anything to take his mind off what had happened to him before and during his long travel. He had once actually read an interesting book!

Let's take this time to reflect on what exactly made him leave his hometown in the snug and idealic setting of the village hidden in the leaves.

_Flashback, now in high-o vision!_

_He ran away from the scalding words that Mizuki had said, away from his bleeding and teary eyed sensei, confused, heartbroken, and finally understanding all the hatred that was directed toward him. He knew not where he ran, at first he thought he could fight and shout at the village that had cursed his very name. Then he decided on a better plan, after he had defeated that evil snake. He, the Kage of all pranksters, would disappear, never to be seen again. Though, a small peace of his heart would remain with Iruka, the one person who saw him as him, and not a demon. To progress with his travels, he went to the weapon master's house, AKA Tenten. He stole a weapon scroll, took whatever weapons he had already, a backpack of food, some steel wire, a map, and some basic training scrolls. Only one other pair of clothes did he take, and that was soon lost to wear and tear from endless traveling. He became, among other things, a theif, a murderer, a slight druggie, and, when Kami decides to show his shining face, a bodyguard and guide for travellers. Like a ninja, he melted into shadows, left as little trace as a half-assedly trained ninja could, and ended up here, in a mountainous region in the southern area of Stone country. _

_End flashback._

Naruto sighed and leaned back in a decrepit chair, letting his hair flow down the back of the headrest, inhaling fumes of his drug into his body, and set up a pot of ramen. Looking out the single dirty window, he wondered if, maybe, just for once in his life, his luck would turn in his favor. The stars captivated him, even during his feast of ramen, and they lulled him into a sweet, dreamless sleep.

1.Seeing how drugs are in every culture, I figured that the Countries of the mist and cloud have the greatest access to the makings of drugs, and therefore export them into the underground caves of the stone country, and into some certain parts of the hidden leaf. The rarest place for any plant at all is the sand country.

Whoa. This is turning out to be insane. I think this might be the greatest inspiration I've had in months. All from a crazy picture of Naruto covered with weapons of warfare. Yep. Life is good.


	2. The useless search for Naruto!

Let's look back, to one day after Naruto had left...

"We have to look for him!" rang out the voice of a certain Chuunin.

"Yes, who knows what he might do next!"

"Let's hunt him down before he comes back with a vengence!"

Iruka's voice was drowned out by the cries for blood, but this is what he said... "I didn't mean it that way..."

The Fifth decided...it would be best to consult the one who taught said demon container. "I think we should look for the boy and bring him back. Have you assigned the teams yet?"

"Yes. Naruto was supposed to be on Team 7, but-"

"Oh, yes, Team 7. Is there anyone that Naruto knows in that group?"

"Well, there's Sakura, his love interest, and Sasuke, his arch-rival."

"Great! Perfect! Love and hate are powerful emotions...I will make their first mission to track down their runaway teammate. That would make it look inconspicuous...and keep others from searching for him."

Iruka nodded. It wasn't the best of plans, but maybe, just maybe, Naruto would come back by those two simple emotions.

"Team 7, Sakura, Sasuke!" Said students waited for the third name to be called, one sitting silently, the other fawning over the silent one. "Go to meet your new sensei to find out who your third member is!"

_Hours later..._

"Where the HELL is our new sensei! I wanna know who's in our group!" Sakura practically screamed at the emotionless Uchiha. "Don't ask me where he is. Sit down and shutup for once in your life." As if on cue, a white haired man with a mask on, walked into the room. With one single look, he deduced... "Where's the other one?"

"Who?" Sakura asked, now oblivious to the fact that she was alone with Sasuke. The sensei shrugged. "Huh...usually there are three...oh well! On with the mission!"

"What mission?"

"The one to find out where the other guy is, of course!" A blackboard eraser met the Jounin's face.

"STOP GOING IN CIRCLES AND TELL US WHO HE IS ALREADY!" Shrieked Sakura.

The Jounin scratched the back of his head. "I thought you guys already knew? I mean, he IS the loudest person in all of Konoha! He must of told _you _at least, Sakura." The horror that crossed Sakura's face was priceless. Then the inevitable anger. "You mean...THAT IDIOT NARUTO?"

"Yup. Where does he live?"

"Whoa. This is...incredible."

"Don't be sarcastic. Some people don't have the money you do, Sasuke." The wiser Kakashi remarked, opening the door to the even dirtier inside.

"So...how is this supposed to help us find the dobe?"

The white haired man lowered and shook his head slowly, disdainfully. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..." Kakashi pulled out a summoning scroll and summoned a dog. "Pakkun. Check the scent of that...mess of stuff." He ordered, pointing to a room containing clothes, old ramen cups, a bed, and some other stuff of no value, like a froggie coin-purse. The dog, so called Pakkun, sniffed, keeled over, and died. Kakashi kicked him with his toe softly. "Er...are you okay? Do you have a scent? Seriously, stop playing dead."

The dog sighed and stood up. "Fine. Yah, yah." The dog sniffed around, and the team followed, wherever there was the distinct smell of orange- I mean, Naruto, the dog traveled there. Which eventually led them all across town, unsurprisingly. Until, at last, the dog picked up a trail leading north.

And, they're off!

Next, chapter 3 of this totally insane series! Muhahahahah! There's a tweeest!


	3. What a tweest!

The blonde awoke before the sun came up, had a breakfast, the first for a long time, and left as soon as humanly possible, gathering his gear and everything.

He didn't know what direction he was going, all he knew was that there was a lot of sand. Sand everywhere. He didn't bother to check a map, it wouldn't have done much good anyway. He was thoroughly lost in the middle of nowhere, with the sun slowly creeping over the horizon, as if to say, "Ooh, I want you to cook slowly, so that the lizards find your skin delightfully appetizing...".

Amazingly enough, somebody was walking towards the lone traveler. In fact, three some ones. The oddest thing about the trio, though, was that a blanket of sand seemed to float over them, like an umbrella. Though, that was the least oddest thing of it all. On each of their backs, they carried something different, kinda like the wise men those 'Christians' keep babbling about. One boy carried a gourd, the girl carried a huge fan, and the other boy carried something wrapped up in bandages. Naruto was fortunate that they couldn't see him, seeing as how his back was to the sun, and they were facing it, obviously heading east. Hoping to find out where he was, though, he approached the three strange people.

"Hi! Do you know where I am?" inquired the one.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the three. Or two. One of them didn't say anything, but how he kept himself either said "Who the hell are you" or "I want to kill you and bathe in your blood." One of those two. The lack of eyebrows really didn't help the blonde decipher what the red haired shinobi was thinking.

"I'm lost, that's who."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Nice joke. Seriously, who are you and what are you doing in Sand country?" Asked the boy carrying the brown haired...thing.

Seeing as how he was in the middle of nowhere, and no one would EVER believe these weirdos no matter what, he decided to sound as dangerous as possible.

"I'm the nine-tailed demon fox. Sup."

All three were visibly shocked. Even the one with gourd, who flinched and had his eyes nearly pop out of his head. The other two stared at each other, then stared at Gaara, then back at the strange wayfaring pedestrian from foreign lands.

"Now, could you please tell me where I am?" He was answered with sand, that wrapped around his legs tightly. "What the hell-" The red head cut him off. "Are you really the nine-tailed demon fox?" "Yea, what about it..." The blonde slowly moved one of his hands to one of his kunai pouches, only to realize the way was blocked by more floating sand.

"I'm Gaara. If you become my slave, I won't kill you." said the raccoon faced boy, now introduced as Gaara.

"What," the blonde answered incredulously, "And give up all my dreams?" The sand tightened around his leg, and twisted, in a threat. "You won't be able to do much if your missing your legs...You haven't told us your name yet, slave."

"Naruto Uzumaki, you sick bastard."

"That's _master._ Or do you want to die blistering in the heat of the sun, all of you bones mushed to a fine pulp? Say it. Say _master._"

In one of the smartest decisions in the idiots life...he decided not to get on the wrong side of these guys. Especially... "Master." Gaara smirked, then smiled, further freaking out his small family, his new recruit, and readers alike. With one extra look-over for his new slave, he released the sand, and upon seeing the head protector, had one extra order for him.

"One last thing. Say Quo Vadis. It doesn't matter that you don't know what it means, just say it, and you'll have my complete trust."

"Fine...Quo Vadis."

"Good. Let's go to the village hidden in the leaves."

Well, this new series is going well. In two days, I've made three sub-par chapters. Hooray, beer- I mean, me!

Oh, and Quo Vadis? I dunno. I was watching this weird christian thing, WAY early in the morning, when my uber religious dad got home. I think it means, 'I go to whatever place you will'. The movie was actually pretty good. Nero burned Rome, blamed the christians, and killed them like Hitler did the Jews. Oh, and Quo Vadis isn't the movie's name. I don't know what it's name is. I don't really care, I'm not a religious person...whoops! I'm going on a tangent again...

Farewell, and review! Or I'll send bad voice actors to talk you to death!


	4. Naruto's new crew!

"WHAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY'D DO TO ME?" Shouted a very scared blond. "I'm basically a missing nin, who knows what might happen..." He added, cupping his scarred face in his hands. "Too late. You've already given your word to go where I go. And besides, if you are who you say you are, what do you have to fear?"

The boy in question flinched. "...I ran away to get away from that possibility."

"Why? You have the power. In your shoes, I would destroy all the ones who hated me."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOUR ANYTHING LIKE ME!"

"We are far more similar than you know. Now, come on. We're burning daylight."

Gaara quickly created a leash of sand, and Naruto pouted when it clamped around his neck. It would have been a comical sight, if not for the ever present aura of death that radiated from the red headed Gaara. Hours passed, and the leash was _really _irritating Naruto. It burned his skin, even though the sun was blocked by the hovering cloud of sand. It burned and rubbed his skin, and he hated it. Even if he was the slave of this other person, he wouldn't let him trample his spirit. Then again, if he pissed him off, the other could kill him without a second thought. But what was more irritating were the words the other boy had used. 'In what way are we similar?' This train of thought was shortly interrupted by said other boy.

"We'll camp here for tonight." Gaara pointed to a clearing in the woods. Wait, woods? They must be close to Konoha by now! Which brought up the question... "Why are we going to Konoha, anyway?" The question was aimed at Gaara, but it was the guy with the bandages on his back who answered. "He's already said a lot today. In fact, that's the most words I've heard him say. Ever. Oh, by the way, I'm Kankuro. And that's Temari." he ended, pointing at the girl, who was fanning herself with that huge fan, with the help of a tree and some metal strings she stole from Naruto.

"Ummm...you successfully didn't answer my question..."

"Oh. The chuunin exams."

"Crap."

Kankoru decided to add something to the crestfallen blond's mind. "I didn't think he'd actually let you live, seeing as how he's also a jinchuriki..." (tell me if I spelled it right!)

"Jinchuriki?"

"Someone like you, idiot." Temari said, sighing with each blast of cold air from her fan. "In fact, he's never spared anyone before, I guess he just wants to keep the fox under control, seeing as how he's the badger."

"Oh. Shinto legends..."

They sat in silence...until... "I'm tired. See you crazies tomorrow, unless this is some insane dream."

_The next day, in that one place...Konoha, yah, that's it!_

"There you are, moron."

"Hey!"

"All morons hate it when you call them a moron." replied Sasuke.

Kakashi turned his head ever so slowly to Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and smiled. "I think, even, if I ever die, and they stick me in a cemetery, and I have a tombstone and all, it'll say "Naruto Uzimaki" on it, and then what year I was born and what year I died, and then right under that it'll say "Fuck you." I'm positive, in fact."

Kakashi suddenly wished he could keep both his eyes on the two.

"If you had a million years to do it, you couldn't rub out even half the "Fuck you" signs in the world." said Sakura happily.

Kakashi mentally sighed. 'Why do I get the complete psychos...'

"I thought what I'd do was, I'd pretend I was one of those deaf-mutes. That way I wouldn't have to have any goddam stupid useless conversations with anybody." butted in the red-headed boy with the kanji 'love' on his forehead. He was smirking at his...vassal.

Kakashi was beginning to get nervous...

"Phonies." said Kankuro.

"Rusty razor blade!" replied Temari.

Kakashi was very tempted to create clones and watch all of these insane people. But he decided to speak his part, too...

"That's something that annoys the hell out of me-I mean if somebody says the coffee's all ready and it isn't."

"NO WONDER YOUR NEVER ON TIME!" shouted Sasuke and Sakura, while Naruto stared dumbly at the group.

"Hey, let's get back on track, and away from Catcher in the Rye quotes. Naruto, this is your team. I've trained them to walk up trees. Now, what have YOU learned to do in the month of your absence?"

Naruto thought...and came up with a lot of answers. Some are morbid. And this is what he learned! "I learned to walk on water, I found all the pressure points on the human body by torturing one of my victims, I learned how to shutup and be quiet, how to kill efficiently and noiselessly, how to kill people with my bare hands, all that good stuff." Naruto decided to not mention one thing he learned, though.

Kakashi was actually surprised. "You learned to walk on water?" The rest of his team anime fell.

"Yah, some people called 'Christians' were talking about some guy who walked on water. So I learned how to, just to test their beliefs. I was nearly burned at the stake for being a demon, actually. How ironic."

Kakashi's gaze pierced the genin. "You mean, you know?"

"Yes, duh. Were you born stupid or something? Didn't everyone know, or did you sleep in the day the nine-tailed fox killed everybody?" Even saying this, Naruto didn't make eye contact with the piercing gaze of the jounin.

"I was just making sure." Sasuke and Sakura were wondering what the hell they were talking about.

'Man. Psychos...' Kakashi thought absent-mindedly.

"Anyway, I've gotta teach you how to walk up trees, I guess, and you teach the rest of your team to kill, and all that good stuff. During the exam, though. I'll teach you to walk up trees now. Oh, and who're those guys?"

"Oh that's Gaara-"

"_Master_, to you, slave."

Ignoring the comment, "and that's Kankoru and Temari. After you get past their insane tendencies, they're actually pretty cool."

Sasuke smirked. "Master? Slave? Naruto, you are a moron, and a dobe." Sakura giggled.

Naruto smiled. "You know what? You've made it to the top of my 'To Kill' list, Sasuke. In fact, you were already up there, now I just have to underline it and put A.S.A.P next to it. Once we are no longer on a team, I will kill you. I could've killed all of you right now, actually."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Oh really. I'd like to see you try that." Naruto moved as fast as the eye could see to his kunai pouch, but before his hand got there, kunai flew into the backs of team seven. Though, the kunai weren't placed to actually kill any of them. Just hit their arms and legs. Kakashi was the only one who dodged and moved to attack, shocked that Naruto would attack his own team. Nonetheless, he wasn't impressed, Naruto's trap that was aimed at Kakashi would hit Naruto.

'What a stupid mistake for a rookie to make.' Thought Kakashi, moving in behind Naruto to teach him a lesson. Kakashi actually got behind Naruot and placed a kunai under his throat. Still, Naruto smiled.

"Your forgetting something." That something poked Kakashi in the left side, near the heart, and another stabbed him through his left leg. Now was the time for Kakashi to be impressed. Naruto had caught two of the three kunai he had launched at himself, and was now using one to stab him in the leg, and the other to kill him if he tried to move. The third was sadly stuck in Naruto's guts.

"Hm. Brave. But stupid. And aren't you forgetting that your team will be useless if you kill them?"

"The team will only slow me down. Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared balefully at this new Naruto person, reassessing him. He and Sakura now finally believed what he said about killing people. Sakura was only hit by one kunai, and it wasn't anywhere near a fatal spot. But Sasuke...five. And very, very close to his important organs, and one actually got him in the ass. 'Damn prankster. Even if he doesn't joke around, he still likes to amuse himself. Damn you, Dobe!'

"Oh, and Kakashi, look at where your kunai is." Kakashi checked carefully, and lo and behold! A leash of sand! "A good master always protects his vassals."

"Then again, a good master will punish a stupid or misbehaving one. Right, Gaara?" Said red-head nodded. And yanked the leash towards himself, and dragged Naruto away from the group, the blond choking and gagging all the way to a clearing near a lake.

Kakashi smiled at the two retreating figures. 'He's grown past his years, and is a born fighter. Iruka, he has passed my expectations. Now, if only he didn't have an inferiority complex...'

_Back to the master and servant._

The leash turned into a whip, and Naruto didn't notice, he was struggling to regain his breath from the choking of the leash.

"Naruto. It's stupid to fight your own teammates. Your punishment will be five strokes. After each misbehavior, I will add a tail to the whip. That will keep me from tiring myself out too much."

The blond eyed Gaara with blatant horror. "Take off your shirt. Otherwise, I'll hit you for the five with the one tail, and 5 more with the two tails." Naruto quickly obeyed, and took off his jacket and shirt quickly. Gaara gave the whip a test crack, and bark flew off a nearby tree. Naruto gulped, and braced himself on his hands and knees. The whip made contact with his back, and he held out a sharp cry of...pleasure? 'What the hell?' Thought Naruto. 'Aren't I supposed to, like, scream in pain? I'm a masochist? Damn it all to hell!'

And the rest of the blows went by quickly, with Naruto trying to keep his masochist urge to ask for more in check. Gaara, on the other hand, was trying to keep his blood-lust in check. The sight of it made him want to go all the way, leaving chunks of flesh in the trees and let the lake change to red, then pink. Panting heavily, both of the two stood, Naruto putting his jacket back onto his aching back, the thought of more times like this turning him on, sickening himself. They both didn't look at each other all the way back to the group, one out of fear of showing his blushing cheeks, the other one to keep from killing the other for fun.

WHOA! THIS IS TURNING OUT KOOL! GAARAXNARU, IT IS! I have now got the pairing, so now I will finally post this fic! Cool!

This is for reference to the weird parts. The main talky part between Team 7 and Naru and Gaara's team is a bunch of quotes from the Catcher in the Rye. Though, if Sasuke was by himself, he'd probably have said both Gaara's and Naru's quotes.

And the kunai? It was a trap, his hand yanked a string in his motion for the pouch, fooling everyone into bracing for a frontal attack.

Look up Shinto Legends and Naruto and Gaara to find out about the fight between the beaver and the fox. The fact that they fight later in the series is symbolic of that Shinto Legend.

Why are Sasuke and Sakura back from searching for Naruto? THE EXAMS, MORONS!

Okay! Read! And if you want to give me insane ideas, review! INFLUENCE THE STORY! I HAVE MUCH SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! AND NO FUCKING JOB, DAMNIT! (I'm lazy though, so I have no idea when I'll get a flash of inspiration, though I do already have the idea for the new match up in the Chuunin exams.)


	5. Ah, It's good to be home

Oh. Um. Just in case anyones angry at my anti-christian views, I must say I'm a non-practicing christian.

Oh, my borders didn't work for the first chapters I sent. All at once. So...I want to see if this works!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Did it?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakashi reexamined his remaining team members. They weren't hurt TOO badly... "Yo. Take yourselves to the hospital." He then poofed away, without any further explanation. Sakura offered her hand to help Sasuke walk, but he swatted it away, his pride bruised enough for one day. (Inner Sakura shouts, "DAMNIT! I WANTED TO HOLD HIS HAND!")

Sasuke decided to take a mental note right then and there. 'Itachi, I'm sorry, but your getting bumped down to number 2 on my "To Kill" list. Just for a little while.' On his way to the hospital, he had already planned the perfect payback. Even if it was a little on the overkill side...

-

-

-

By the time Naruto and Gaara had gotten back to the meeting place, the only people that were there was an impatient Temari and Kankuro. Naruto decided to break the silence. "So...where are you guys staying, anyway?"

"Your place." Kankuro stated.

"Seriously, I don't think that's the best-"

"Shutup. Take us there."

_A short while later..._

"You do realize that there's a bottle of sake logged in your window. Don't you?" Temari questioned.

Kankuro decided to add on to Temari's question. "And haven't you noticed somebody spray painted IDIOT on your wall?"

Naruto grinned that huge, somewhat tired, grin. "Told ya it wasn't the best idea..." He moved to the door, shaking his head at his...guests. Upon turning the doorknob, Naruto noticed something. "Oi, idiot, why are you just standing in the doorway?" Naruto made a signal for Kankuro to shut his trap for once, before opening the already unlocked door, ready for any thief or idiot that broke into his house to pop out.

A cockroach hit him right between the eyes. The girlish screams could be heard for miles.

_After Naruto ran his face into a tree...without the cockroach on it..._

Temari decided to speak up on the...housing situation..."Um...we'll stay at a hotel. You can stay in that hell-hole of a house." With that, she took off running as fast as she could, with a freaked out Kankuro following close behind. Gaara was unfazed by the whole incident. Somehow. "I'll come back when you clean up your...hovel." Walking off like nothing happened, he left Naruto all to his lonesome. He shook his head and sighed. "Some master he is..."

Naruto created a few clones, and faced his new enemy...his house floor. After several hours of...(If you could call it housecleaning instead of a scramble to throw everything in a trashcan as quickly as possible, without touching anything longer than it had to be...) housecleaning. Cans of Raid were sprayed wherever possible, there was much ewwwing and awwwing, and things were clean. Naruto released his jutsu, causing memories of being sprayed in the face by Raid, among other things, to suddenly pop into his head, before taking a long...long...shower. With much scrubbing between the eyes.

-0-0-00-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Kakashi poofed into the Hokage's office, without any announcement whatsoever. "So, did the mission work?"

Kakashi stared at the old man of a Kage, and tipped his head sideways questioningly. "What mission?"

Sandaime sweat-dropped. "The one to retrieve Naruto. Didn't you read the manilla folder?"

"Ummm..."

_flashback_

_Kakashi stared at the folder menacingly. It was titled...quite simply...'Search for Naruto'. He searched with his team for one day before this. Now, he was bored. So, he burned it for fun. It's not like he didn't use his sharingan to memorize the full report on where he might be heading or anything..._

_end flashback_

"Yea...about that...he came back by himself."

The Hokage stared at the jounin, with a look of deep thought plastered to his old and worn face. "Huh. I always thought there'd be an explosion or people screaming the world was over when he came back..."

Kakashi took a small, unnoticeable step back, questioning himself as to why he even listened to the orders of this senile old man, before questioning his REAL reason for being here. "About why I'm here...I was never told that the Kyuubi vessel knew that he IS the Kyuubi vessel."

"It was in the other manilla folder. The profile of your team...don't you read ANYTHING?"

"Oh. Yes. That. Must've forgotten to read it..." He scratched the back of his head apologetically.

_flashback...one further back..._

_Kakashi stared at the names on the front of the folder. "Bah, like I need to know who they are, they'll never pass my test anyway..." _

_So, to solve the problem of storage space...he threw it in the trash. Like any normal person who isn't a ninja._

_End flashback_

A few moments of silence passed as the head of the village and a high ranking soldier stared at each other. "Why are you still in my office? Don't you have a team to train?"

"...Nope. Just stubborn individuals who either want to impress others, be alone, be idiots, or all of the above." On that note he poofed away from the chuckling leader.

"Ah, I wonder why he even WANTS to teach kids sometimes..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ah...the end of chapter five...the next one will be more...fun...I promise...and when Gaara comes back...but, no, that's one or two chapters past that...there IS a week before the exams start...

So, enjoy, review, ask for blood, don't kill me, just...give me inspirations, as in story things. DON'T ASK FOR A GAARA LEMON, I HAVE A REALLY GOOD ONE IN MY HEAD. But you can make suggestions. It's coming...soon...on a computer screen near you, hopefully. Unless your reading this telepathically. Then good for you, hippie voodoo man.


End file.
